


雷德梅恩的男孩

by Niqkou



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PRS注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 预警：RPS！RPS！RPS！请勿上升到真人配对：卡勒姆·特纳×埃迪·雷德梅恩设定：站街男孩×画家提示：OOC，全文共5章1.4w字HE完结，后续有抹布卡的一丢丢描写，请注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：RPS！RPS！RPS！请勿上升到真人  
> 配对：卡勒姆·特纳×埃迪·雷德梅恩  
> 设定：站街男孩×画家  
> 提示：OOC，全文共5章1.4w字HE完结，后续有抹布卡的一丢丢描写，请注意避雷。

****Chapter 1** **

 

行色匆匆的行人，活泼顽皮的可卡犬，站在路灯上的鸽子，为具有浓厚英式风格的街道增添了各式各样的色彩。卡勒姆在桥洞旁边席地而坐，时而抬头扫过经过他的行人，仿佛周围的全部色彩都和他无关。

白色短袖T恤，黑色牛仔裤，黑色球鞋，露出的脚踝被黑色的袜子包裹着，这种简单的穿着打扮并不显眼，但在充满色彩的城市里，卡勒姆的简单正好造就了他的与众不同，仿佛这座城市除了他以外，便没有黑与白创造出来的生命了。

拥有黑色卷发的卡勒姆年轻又英俊，他的皮肤比象牙还要透彻，额骨上冒出一颗淡粉色的青春痘，可这并不妨碍他容貌的可观赏性，反而让他的脸显得更加青春。他的嘴唇和印象中传统英国人的不同，较为肉感，像朵含苞待放的肉粉色月季花。且不说他的鼻梁是多么高挺迷人，他的脸颊是多么青春洋溢，光是停驻在他身上干净清澈的气质就足够让人在经过此处时忍不住多看他一眼了——即便所有人都知道，会长期驻留在这个桥洞附近的家伙不是流浪汉，就是以出卖肉体为生的人。

卡勒姆并不在意那些扫过他身体的带着色彩的视线，他只是靠在砖墙上，安静地等待着一个愿意付钱的客人，又或许是在等待着一个能将他从黑与白中拉入彩色世界的人，可他还不确定。

他有过无数次想要拨开黑夜，将自己从堕落的边缘拉出去的想法，可他最终还是留在夜幕永存的原地，像行尸走肉般在此处游荡。

卡勒姆拨弄着手指，睫毛垂着，他的面无表情从未打扰过他的青春动人。他面前的阴影随着阳光的流动而流动，就像潺潺不断的溪水，也像那些急促着赶路的鱼，可他并没有为此担心。上一位客人给了他足够的小费，足够到他能在他的阁楼里再过一周点着外卖披萨的生活。今天的他只是想出来走走，可他不知道该去哪里，所以他最终依然在这里坐了下来。

那些流动的阴影中，终于出现了一个在他面前停下了脚步的，卡勒姆抬起头，首先映入眼帘的是一个略带羞涩的笑容，然后是布满脸颊的雀斑。

别误会，他并不是讨厌那些雀斑，相反，他觉得那些雀斑可爱极了，和他儿时躺在草坪上看到的漫天繁星一样美丽。

卡勒姆几乎看呆了，他抬着头，痴痴傻傻地微张着唇。那个为他停下脚步的青年显得有些手足无措，笑容像春天里溪水旁绽开的白色小花一样，生动又羞涩。

“嘿，”青年轻声打了招呼，“我能借用你一些时间吗？”

他的表现简直就像初次参加舞会邀请心仪女孩跳舞的男孩，又绅士又紧张，可却让卡勒姆产生了想要随便和他一同去哪都好的想法——或许是西班牙，或许是希腊，或许是法国……最好是去一个迷人的海滨城镇，手牵着手一起躺在沙滩上晒太阳，或者手牵着手在沙滩上漫步。

卡勒姆仰视着对方的眼睛和他微微翘起的嘴角，抿了下嘴唇，将手伸向了对方，然后他被对方拉了起来。

被握住手掌的那一刻，卡勒姆突然产生了一个危险的想法——或许他就是我的救世主，或许他就是那道能将我拉出黑夜的光。

“我叫卡勒姆，卡勒姆·特纳。”于是卡勒姆第一次向他的客人透露自己的真名——他以前总会在客人面前自称托马斯、艾伦或者别的谁。

“埃迪·雷德梅恩。”自称埃迪的青年笑着握紧了他的手。

跟在埃迪身边的时候，埃迪并没有牵着他的手，但卡勒姆却感觉到有种力量在牵引着他。这一次，少了那种上班步行到公司的感觉，多了许多约会前的紧张和期待，卡勒姆甚至开始猜想埃迪的公寓是否和埃迪本人一样，带着百合与玫瑰的清香，以及埃迪的床上是否铺着填充着柔软羽毛的被子。他走在埃迪身边，时而侧头打量着对方，而对方也在他投去目光的同时抬头看他，给他一个略带羞涩的温柔微笑。

当埃迪打开门，礼貌地请他进门时，卡勒姆悄悄咬了下嘴唇，他脱掉球鞋，换上一双咖啡色的拖鞋，四处打量着公寓里的摆设。

以咖啡色为主调的英式装修，舒适的木质地板，看上去十分柔软的沙发，以及摆放在客厅里的画板和颜料，它们身上没有写着埃迪·雷德梅恩的名字，可它们都带着埃迪的柔软特质，让卡勒姆立刻喜欢上了这里。

“你想喝茶还是咖啡？或者是可乐？冰箱里好像还有一罐。”埃迪把衬衫袖子卷起，露出白皙的手臂，在冰箱里翻找了一圈后确认道，“的确还有一罐。”

在埃迪转过身的时候，卡勒姆走向了他。卡勒姆注视着埃迪的眼睛，无法从那对清澈的瞳孔中察觉到一丝肮脏的欲望。埃迪拿着易拉罐注视着他，似乎对卡勒姆的视线感到不解，可他没有提出质疑。他们都很高，但埃迪还是要比他矮了一些。

“比起喝可乐，你不想要我‘喝’些别的什么吗？”卡勒姆抿了抿嘴唇，凑近埃迪，抓着白色T恤的下摆，准备将它脱掉。

他也不知道为什么心底涌出了一种让他如此急迫的欲望，就像黑暗中的人迫切地想要抓住光明的衣角一般，卡勒姆迫切地想要和埃迪融为一体。这种感觉太新奇了，新奇到卡勒姆开始头晕。

“等等！等等卡勒姆！”埃迪抓住了他的手，“别脱掉。”

“不脱？为什么？”卡勒姆眨了眨眼睛。

“今天不需要脱掉。”埃迪把那罐冰凉的可乐塞在他的手里。

“为什么？”

“为什么？”埃迪也疑惑地笑着眨了眨眼，重复了一遍，“因为今天不需要脱掉。”

结果他们都没有为对方解惑，然后卡勒姆被埃迪按在沙发上，开始喝那罐冰可乐，而埃迪则是搬了把椅子，在他对面坐下，抱着本子描描画画，一直到卡勒姆手中的可乐罐变得温热，埃迪都没有停下来。

“雷德梅恩先生……”

“埃迪。”

“埃迪，”卡勒姆立刻改口，“你把我带回家，只是为了画画？”

“我会付模特的费用给你。”埃迪抬头打量着卡勒姆的脸颊，他眯着眼，就像欣赏一件艺术品一样，又重新低下头，在他的本子上画了几笔。

“你不知道我是做什么的吗？”

“不，我知道。”埃迪的回答中没有贬低的语调，所以卡勒姆没有继续发问。

只要给他足够的钱，客人要怎么做都无所谓，以前的他从来都是这样想的，即使以出卖肉体为生，卡勒姆也从来都是仅仅把它当成一种工作。如果是在以前，只要坐在沙发上喝可乐就有钱拿，他一定会非常高兴，但现在的卡勒姆却有些失落。

他想和埃迪有所关联，可埃迪似乎没有那个打算。

他沉思了一阵，在埃迪终于合上素描本的时候开了口。

“你可以和我做爱吗？”

回答他的是埃迪惊讶的眼睛，埃迪的眼珠就像晚上漂浮在空中的萤火虫，闪烁着无措的光芒。

“你瞧，你带我回家，可却什么都不做。如果是别的客人，我现在已经做完全套了，那些钱足够我过几天好日子的，所以……”卡勒姆说了谎，他的手在空中挥舞着，试图让那些谎言显得真实一些。

“抱歉，”埃迪站了起来，“那么除了模特费用，我会把‘全套’的费用也付给你。”

他看上去丝毫没有怀疑卡勒姆的谎言，埃迪相当真诚地从口袋里掏出钱包，取出足足一打现金点了点。

“我不知道这些够不够，可我手里的现金只有这些，”埃迪将现金递给卡勒姆，“还有，我希望你之后也能做我的模特，可以吗？”

埃迪清澈的眼睛直直看着卡勒姆，让卡勒姆无法说出任何拒绝的话，那双眼睛太像湖水了，他甚至觉得自己就要沦陷其中了。

卡勒姆低头看看那打纸币，接过来从中抽了几张，把其余的塞回到埃迪手中。

“我很愿意做你的模特，”卡勒姆盯着那只捏着钞票的手，咬了咬嘴唇，鼓起勇气握住了它，“只要你想，我什么都愿意做。”

他抬头看向埃迪的眼睛，意外地发现埃迪的脸和脖子正从苍白变得粉红，再到深红。埃迪抽动着嘴角，闪烁着视线瞄了他一眼，又露出那种无措的笑容。

 

****TBC** **


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

 

躺在阁楼的地板上，卡勒姆回忆着埃迪的笑容和眼睛，忍不住微笑起来。

不管你承认与否，有时候，感情的确就像淘气的妖精，谁也不知道它们会从什么地方钻出来，对你施以魔法，将你变成一个只能思考着对方的傻瓜。

卡勒姆用被子将自己卷了起来，让被子一角遮住自己止不住微笑的嘴唇，可没过几分钟就热到不得不让身体重新暴露在空气中。

阁楼的好处就是时刻都能透过天窗观赏夜景，坏处则是永远无法解决冬冷夏热的问题，卡勒姆把衣服脱光，索性将窗子打开，像个赤裸的婴儿一样重新在地板上躺下。

他和埃迪约定好每天下午两点准时到埃迪家做模特的工作，所以明天下午两点他依旧可以见到埃迪。

抬起头，埃迪温柔又略带羞涩的笑容飞进心底的感觉依然在卡勒姆的胸膛徘徊，他伸手摸了摸脸颊，那种雀跃的感觉又渐渐混进了窗外流入的空气中，不见了。

卡勒姆想，埃迪一定就是那束光，而他或许永远都不可能拥有他，至少现在的他没有资格，但他依然忍不住想要伸手抓住那束光。

他已经等了太久了，即使他没有自信，他依然不想放弃。

心情反复无常，从兴奋转为沉闷，随后又变得激动，卡勒姆无法控制自己的大脑，想象着埃迪被衣服遮住的肌肤上会不会与脸颊一样，雀斑星星点点，如星河般可爱。但仅仅过了五分钟，他又开始思考起明天是否该带些什么给埃迪来。他在十分钟后决定买一支玫瑰，只买一支，但第二天当他站在埃迪家门前时，他手里拿了一束百合——是用昨天从埃迪这里拿到的模特费用买的。

卡勒姆深吸一口气，按响了门铃，他的反应就像他并不是来工作，而是来拜访心爱的女孩一样，他努力调整自己的表情，确保在门打开的那刻，他能展现给埃迪一个完美的笑容。

“嘿。”卡勒姆露出一口白牙，埃迪在看到他的瞬间温柔地笑了，眼角的笑纹明媚又腼腆。

“卡勒姆？快请进。”

“这个是给你的，埃迪。”卡勒姆将百合递了上去。

“给我的？谢谢。”埃迪露出惊喜的表情，“进来坐吧，噢，我得先找个花瓶把这些可爱的百合好好插起来。”他接过那束百合，像抱婴儿一样抱在怀里，回头冲卡勒姆一笑。

他们一前一后走进房间，埃迪将花小心翼翼地放在茶几上，从柜子里翻找出一只黑色的长颈花瓶，将纯白的百合花束拆开，一支支插进瓶口。

客厅里的窗子只开了一扇，吹进的风将薄薄的窗纱掀起，同时将百合的香气吹散，一部分落在埃迪的发丝上，一部分落在卡勒姆的鼻翼上。

卡勒姆抓了抓头发，将视线移到客厅中央的画板上——

柔和的线条由黑与白勾勒而出，少年青春的笑容在画板上绽放，被强调的双眼干净纯粹，无需被任何色彩渲染。

“这是……我？”卡勒姆惊讶地眨眨眼睛，他能从画板上的面容分辨出自己的模样，可他觉得自己远不如埃迪画得那么好。

“是你。”埃迪的声音从背后飘来，他还在低头摆弄那些百合。

“你把我画得太好了。”

“我只是照实画了你在我眼中的样子。”

卡勒姆猛地回头，埃迪正把最后一支百合插好。

“这幅画还会涂上别的颜色吗？”

“不会，”埃迪摇摇头，“它已经是完成品了。”

卡勒姆有点诧异，不过只有那么一点。

“我以为你会像画廊里展示的油画那样用很多大胆的配色，”卡勒姆笑着说，“看来我不需要为此担心了。”

“我不会那样做，”埃迪轻描淡写道，“我是色盲。”

他的语气就像谈起“今天的早餐吃了培根煎蛋”“上班时弄皱了西装”一样平常，反倒让卡勒姆不知道该说什么才好，他拿不准自己是否应该郑重道歉，因为他担心道歉会令埃迪认为他在同情他，但他同时又觉得用语调轻松的玩笑带过也不是个好主意，于是他最终什么都没说，反倒是埃迪主动补充道：“我不是看不到颜色，只是会混淆一些颜色而已。”

埃迪笑着从茶几上拿起皮尺，一步步走向卡勒姆。

“所以，你的画都是黑白的？”卡勒姆突然觉得空气被抽干了。

“是的，”埃迪自然地走到他面前，将皮尺展开，“因为炫丽的色彩不是我擅长的领域。”

“但这不妨碍你成为一个伟大的画家。”卡勒姆笑了，两片红润的嘴唇将牙齿映得更白了，“你要量我的尺寸？模特需要量身制作的服装？”

“是的，可以……对，我们先量一下肩膀。”

卡勒姆有些紧张，站直的身体绷得过紧，埃迪轻轻拍了下他的胸膛，示意他放松。埃迪测量的十分认真，卡勒姆跟随着埃迪的眼神也十分认真。当埃迪转到他面前专注地测量他的胸围时，连卡勒姆自己也不知道怎么回事，当他察觉到的时候，他的唇已经落在了埃迪的额头上。

这个额头吻的发生就像哥哥亲吻弟弟一样自然，又像信徒亲吻教父一样圣洁，当卡勒姆的嘴唇离开埃迪的额头时，两双眼睛同时张大，表情近乎一致地注视着对方。

接下来没有试探，也没有进一步的解释，卡勒姆只是摸了摸后颈，而埃迪则是低着头，轻轻舔了下嘴唇。

埃迪沉默地收回了皮尺，在本子上记了两个数字，而实际上他只测量了卡勒姆的肩宽和胸围。

“其它的部位不需要量吗？”

“呃，暂时不用，我暂时还想不到要你穿什么比较好。”埃迪看了他一眼，又低下头，似乎在思索着什么。

“如果你还没想到什么好主意……”卡勒姆饱满的唇瓣微张着，跟着脱掉T恤的动作张张合合，“你不想画这个吗？”

他将一个近乎赤裸的自己展示给埃迪，这令卡勒姆既兴奋又害羞。

比象牙还要白皙剔透的身体像尚未成熟的雪梨，结实、紧致、透着酸甜的味道，是罪恶之源和圣洁之水的融合体。卡勒姆有些紧张，他担心自己的身体不能让埃迪满意，即使他认为这是他唯一能拿得出手展示给埃迪看的东西。

当埃迪的视线落在他的胸膛时，卡勒姆觉得心脏开始持续地揪紧，于是他紧张地观察着埃迪的眼神。对方的视线就像掠过雕塑的洁白月光般掠过他的肌肤、他的肌肉弧度、以及他肚脐附近的腹毛。

在卡勒姆快窒息的时候，埃迪突然欢快地叫了他的名字，并将他拉到沙发旁，让他用最舒服的姿势躺在沙发上，自己则是拿着素描本，严肃地作起画来。

房间里只剩下铅笔滑过素描本的声音，黑色铅笔在白纸上自如挥洒，直到卡勒姆肚子的叫声打破了笔触沙沙的响声，埃迪才停下他的第五页画作。

“我正好想休息一会儿，一起喝下午茶吧。”埃迪把素描本放在沙发旁边，冲卡勒姆一笑。

卡勒姆觉得有些害羞，他起身坐好，捡起地上的裤子快速套好。

他们坐在窗边的小圆桌旁享受美味的三明治、英式松饼和可口的热桔茶，这种轻松自在的感觉令卡勒姆十分怀念，他已经记不得自己究竟有多久没有坐下来享受过下午茶时光了。

卡勒姆放下精致的茶杯，动了动唇角。

“我已经很久没有喝过下午茶了，”卡勒姆垂着头，注视着碟子上的松饼碎渣，“很久。”

他抬起头时，埃迪正温柔地注视着他，卡勒姆挤出一个笑容，不过他觉得自己一定笑得很难看，或许看起来还惨兮兮的。但埃迪回给他的笑容非常好看，和埃迪泡的热桔茶一样，带着果香，十分温暖。

“实际上我也很久没和谁一同享用下午茶了，如果你愿意，你每天下午都可以在这里喝下午茶。”

埃迪的笑容温柔又真诚，他的眼神在敦促卡勒姆说“Yes”，所以卡勒姆当然给出了相同的答案。

“只是我有一个疑问。”

“什么？”

“为什么是我？”卡勒姆放在腿上的手捏紧了裤腿，“你不知道我是做什么的吗？”

“这个问题你已经问过我一次了，我知道，我知道你是做什么的，”埃迪放下茶杯，“但我确定是你，只有你，是我能分辨的颜色。”

“你是指，我穿的T恤和裤子？”卡勒姆只有白色T恤和黑色牛仔裤，他还有件长袖的格子衬衫，一件有点破旧的黑色大衣。

“不，当然不是，”埃迪的头微微歪着，“你的身上散发出一种气质，我也说不清楚，我就是觉得……我也不知道。”他眨了眨眼睛，有些害羞。

“你坐在那里，像是一棵被所有色彩隔绝的树，黑色的树枝上开满了白色的太阳花，每一朵花瓣都散发着萤火般的光，花朵周围的叶子，有的是纯白的羽毛，有的是漆黑的羽毛……”

埃迪的描述让卡勒姆完全沉醉其中，他的眼睛紧紧跟随着埃迪的视线，唇角像被微风拂过的旗子，轻飘飘地扬着。

“那么，你希望我染上别的颜色吗？”卡勒姆抬起胳膊，撑在圆桌上，身体前倾，凑近埃迪，“还是你希望我一直都是你眼中的样子？”

埃迪看起来有些困扰，可他还是诚实地摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”

“我一直都觉得只剩下‘黑与白’的生活很可悲，直到我看到了你的画，”卡勒姆注视着那双比湖水还要清澈的眼睛，“我从来都不知道，原来黑色和白色也可以明艳动人。”

埃迪拥有属于自己的色彩世界，那个色彩界限模糊的世界是许多人看不到的，但不代表它不美丽。

胸腔强烈的振动让卡勒姆无法克制地在埃迪面前单膝而跪，他牵起埃迪的右手，在手背上落下一个吻，既虔诚，又渴求。

“埃迪，我想，或许这会给你些不同的灵感。”卡勒姆忽略了埃迪眼底的惊讶和困惑，低头舔了舔埃迪的指尖。

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

 

粉色的舌头缠绕指腹，做着奶狗吸吮的动作，卡勒姆用试探的轻吻轻盈地略过较他来说更加纤细的手腕，直到用唇一寸寸丈量过埃迪裸露在外的小臂。他抬起头，双手抓着埃迪的膝盖，轻轻将它们分开，像蛇一样钻进埃迪的腿间。卡勒姆仰望着埃迪的眼睛，而那对有磁力的双眸正吸引着他缓缓接近，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭埃迪的下巴，唇角露出讨好的笑容，像温顺的金毛犬讨好心爱的主人那样舔了舔埃迪的脸颊。

那双湿漉清透的双眸正困惑地注视着他，卡勒姆咧着唇角，试图将自己的爱慕之情传达给埃迪。他轻轻咬了下埃迪的下巴，一点一点移动到埃迪的唇上，先是试探的轻咬，然后虔诚地献上了自己的双唇。

轻盈又暧昧的碰触令卡勒姆悸动不已，他觉得胸膛中正有一只顽皮的蝴蝶在煽动着翅膀，在他的心头掀起一阵带着百合香气的风。

埃迪没有拒绝，但他也没有做出任何配合卡勒姆的举动。他们没有闭上双眼，而是相互凝视着对方，任卡勒姆反复重复着亲吻的动作。

卡勒姆的手从埃迪的洁白衬衫上向上滑动，掌心掠过小腹，肋骨，最终停在了胸膛，感受着不太安稳的节奏。那些不太规律且节奏过快的律动为卡勒姆增添了勇气，他捧着埃迪的脸颊，用舌尖挑开唇瓣，将情欲注入其中。

浓厚的接吻终于得到了埃迪的回应，他既像不得已而为之，又像被卡勒姆强行感染了一样，献出他柔软温热的舌头，任卡勒姆肆意索求。接吻时从鼻腔渗出的细碎呻吟飘进卡勒姆的耳朵，顺着血管下移，在卡勒姆的胯间凝结，害他硬得发痛。

“哈……”他喘息着，眼眸中除了埃迪已装不下任何东西，他握着埃迪的腰，起身的同时也将埃迪拉了起来，环在自己的怀里，“埃迪，带我去你的房间吧……”

卡勒姆的鼻尖蹭了蹭埃迪的额头，脸颊红润，笑得像只醉奶的狗崽，而埃迪则是无奈的笑了笑。

奶狗还是如愿以偿地进入了埃迪的卧室，初次尝到狩猎成功的甜头，奶狗挺起腰板，将猎物猛地推到了床上，因床垫的弹力微微弹起的埃迪像只迷茫的兔子，鲜嫩、可口，让奶狗条件反射般地咽了咽口水，他迅速脱掉了T恤，扑上去舔咬着兔子的喉结，在兔子的颈窝间留下自己的标记。

压抑又满足的喘息声像慢热的火苗，在空气中忽明忽暗地飞窜，但奶狗和兔子都没能意识到，他们的身体越来越炙热，是这些火苗在恶作剧——因为他们只顾着品尝对方软嫩的舌头、饱满的嘴唇和甜润的口腔了。

卡勒姆忍耐得痛苦，他想立刻将埃迪占为己有，可他同时又在忍耐中得到了愉悦，他松开埃迪的唇，在他的嘴角和下巴尖上落下几个软绵绵的吻，然后顺着埃迪的颈线向下蹭了蹭，牙齿咬着洁白的衬衫领子，拉开，低头去啃噬裸露出来的锁骨。

其实埃迪身上的雀斑没有想象的多，可是卡勒姆爱极了它们并不均匀地散布在埃迪肌肤上的模样，他几乎在每片雀斑上都留下了自己的唇印，就像大型犬规划领地一样，在埃迪身上留下自己的气味。

那双湿漉的双眸中自然而然流露出母性的温柔和少年的易碎，两种并不搭边的气质却在埃迪的身上完美地融合，他匀称又敏感的身体被一个个亲吻染成红色，似乎卡勒姆每多亲埃迪一下，埃迪就会更红一点。

当卡勒姆终于打开埃迪的身体，一寸寸进入时，他仿佛闻到了百合的芳香，他近乎痴迷地在埃迪身上留下代表着自己的烙印，可他觉得，他依然没有得到埃迪，是埃迪得到了完完整整的他。

跟随着卡勒姆律动的唇微微张开，泄出的喘息压抑又放荡，让卡勒姆产生了一种正在渎神的错觉，而他最后的冲刺更像是某种仪式，那些他想挣脱的过往被尽数释放在埃迪的身体里，他在湿漉的目光里得到了新生。

他们用掉了卡勒姆随身携带的两个套子和一管润滑液，卡勒姆侧身躺在埃迪身边，抿着嘴唇看着埃迪的侧脸，以及埃迪微微起伏的胸脯。

“你觉得怎么样？”卡勒姆犹豫着问道，像个信心不足的学生，埃迪转头看向他，笑了笑，没说话，于是卡勒姆急着补充道“下次我会做得更好。”

“下次？”埃迪的唇瓣微微张开，眼睛中流露着一点惊讶，卡勒姆仔细观察着那份惊讶，觉得其中没有反感的成分，才凑近埃迪，用鼻尖蹭了蹭埃迪的肩膀。

“不行吗？”

“卡勒姆……”

奶狗发起撒娇攻势，善良的兔子则是略带无奈，困惑地舔了下嘴唇。

“我是不会付钱给你的。”

“我是不会收你钱的。”

两个声音在各怀心事的对视之后同时响起，紧接着的沉默带着诧异和惊喜，两双睁得几乎一样大的眼睛相互瞪着对方，又同时眯成欣喜的弧度。

卡勒姆像只大型犬一样兴高采烈地亲了埃迪一口，翻身骑到埃迪身上，笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭埃迪的唇角。

当晚，卡勒姆没有回到自己的阁楼，埃迪允许他留了下来，他干脆以要做模特工作为由，一连蹭在埃迪家留宿了三天。

这期间，埃迪给卡勒姆展示了自己的“魔术才艺”。在休息时刻他们坐在沙发上，埃迪拿出一本无字绘本，让卡勒姆帮忙吹了两次，第一次，绘本上显示出黑白的图案，第二次，绘本上的图案变成了彩色。卡勒姆笑着抢过绘本，一边翻看一边寻找其中的关窍，但埃迪又把绘本抢了回去，说这可是他的独门魔法。

“可‘吹’它的人是我，”卡勒姆懒懒地歪在埃迪肩膀上，手指在绘本上戳了两下后又精神起来，笑嘻嘻地注视着埃迪的眼睛，“要不要我帮你吹吹别的地方？或许会发生更神奇的事。”

埃迪的脸又红了，他笑着推了推卡勒姆的额头，又被卡勒姆按在沙发上胡乱亲了一通。

除了画画以外，他们还聊了很多其他的事，比如卡勒姆儿时的住处和埃迪的老家只隔了一条街，比如卡勒姆的数学成绩很差，埃迪也恰巧搞不定数学。

埃迪在工作时并不是一定要一直对着模特作画，在他的画板上，模特的动作只占了一小部分，而大部分都是靠他的感觉创作完成，所以卡勒姆不需要一直僵硬地做着同一个动作。每当埃迪需要静下心来独自创作时，卡勒姆会识趣地坐在埃迪的沙发上看书，或是趴在地毯上写些简单的旋律。

落地窗外，属于夏日的葱郁被秋日的橘红替换了，卡勒姆抱着一本《哈利波特》躺在沙发上睡着了。醒来时，对面的人影随着摩擦画纸的沙沙声微弱地晃动着，像宁静湖泊上的波澜。卡勒姆揉了揉眼睛，起身走到埃迪身边，在他腿边坐下，伸出右手，挡住埃迪落下的笔尖。

他们相互凝视了几秒，埃迪先迟疑地松开了手，卡勒姆便趁机“夺”走了素描本，他露出孩子得逞后的天真笑容，低头从第一页开始翻了起来。

卡勒姆敢确定，今天不是埃迪第一次在他睡着的时候画他了，整整一本至少用了四分之三的厚度来画他，只有睡着时的他。埃迪的笔似乎非常擅长把所有的迷人之处挑着描绘下来，顺着他笔下的每一个表情，甚至能猜测到卡勒姆当时做了一个怎样的梦。

卡勒姆惊讶地看了埃迪一眼，对方有些害羞，可他没有躲开卡勒姆的目光。

“这个本子是专门用来画我的吗？”

“不是，”埃迪注视着卡勒姆的眼睛，嘴角羞涩地翘着，“我只是在看到想画的时候就画下来而已。”

埃迪的回答给了他足够的勇气，卡勒姆将素描本慎重地合上，放在一旁，双手搭在埃迪的膝上。

“埃迪，你知道你给我的那些模特费用，我都用在哪里了吗？”

埃迪注视着他，眼神在鼓励他说下去，于是卡勒姆继续道：

“我用那些钱交了房租，包括我欠下的房租。”他凑近埃迪，用鼻尖亲热地蹭了蹭埃迪的下巴，“埃迪，你收留我吧。”

埃迪似乎在犹豫，他伸出手，还未贴在卡勒姆的脸颊上时，埃迪又缩回了手。

“我只需要一条毯子，我可以睡在地板上的，”卡勒姆歪着头，乖巧得可怜，“如果你收留我，我把模特费用都交给你，算是我的房租。”

他耐心等待着埃迪的回答，虽然紧张，可卡勒姆的眼睛始终追随着埃迪。

终于，埃迪挑了下眉，轻轻叹了口气。

“如果，”埃迪开口，“如果你能保证不带任何人回来，里侧的那个还没收拾好的房间就是你的。”

卡勒姆不给埃迪反悔的机会，他立刻笑着大声说“我保证！”，然后像个孩子一样跳了起来，欢快地在埃迪的唇上亲了一口。

“我现在就去收拾房间！”

卡勒姆留下青春张扬的笑容，赤脚跑开了。

 

****TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

 

卡勒姆找了份咖啡厅服务生的工作，每周只有周三和周五上班，他想自己攒些零花钱，好在节日时能送份还算像样的礼物给埃迪。其实埃迪是不肯收他给的房租的，可卡勒姆还是把模特费用全都交还给埃迪了，且不容埃迪拒绝。

周五晚上六点二十左右，卡勒姆回到埃迪的房子，用埃迪给他的备用钥匙开了门。刚刚迈进玄关，卡勒姆就闻到了不属于他和埃迪的味道，这令他十分不悦。

但也许是埃迪的家人来了？也许是画廊的经理？卡勒姆抱着疑问走进客厅，但埃迪不在客厅里，客厅里只有一个正在换衣服的陌生女人。

她是个十分美丽的女人，在察觉到陌生人的气息之后转过身，艳红的唇轻轻挑起，一边注视着卡勒姆，一边缓缓将连衣裙的拉链拉好，并亲昵地叫了埃迪的名字。

“米丽莎？”埃迪闻声从卧室里走了出来，在看到卡勒姆之后露出柔和的微笑，“卡勒姆，你回来了。”

埃迪微笑着走了过去，有些困惑地注视着一脸怒容的卡勒姆，米丽莎蹬上高跟鞋，也走近卡勒姆，细细打量了他一番。

“他真可爱。”米丽莎冲埃迪一笑，那语气就像在夸奖一只漂亮的宠物猫咪，或是一只毛色靓丽的宠物犬一样，“埃迪，你能……”

“No.”埃迪皱着眉头笑着拒绝，米丽莎耸了下肩膀，撒娇的甜软笑容消失殆尽，她精致地涂着红色指甲油的纤纤玉手搭上埃迪的肩膀，用力抓了一下。

“我先走了。”

女人留下甘甜的香水味和玩味的笑容，离开了埃迪的房子，但卡勒姆心中那个只属于他和埃迪的空间已经被米丽莎的气息侵占过了，这令早就划好领地的奶狗无法忍受，他磨蹭着后牙槽，逼近埃迪——他唯一想占有的宝物，发出痛苦的质问。

“她是谁？”

“米丽莎？她……”

“你让我保证不带任何人回来，那你呢？”

“卡勒姆？”

埃迪无辜的眼神让卡勒姆烦躁不安，他以为和埃迪住在一起的87天足够让埃迪了解到卡勒姆究竟有多在乎他，但显然不是这样的。他以为自己的心思足够单纯，而埃迪的心思足够细腻，所以他早就被埃迪完完整整地掌握了，所以埃迪比任何人都明白他住在这里的理由。

卡勒姆焦躁地抓了抓头发，转身快步离开。

冬季的伦敦只有白色和灰色，冰冷的寒风轻易打透卡勒姆的外套，让他忍不住缩起了脖子，呼吸在空气中形成阵阵白雾，把静谧的街道衬托得更加消沉。

卡勒姆不知道自己能去哪里，比起夏天的喧闹，冬季的城市像栋被催眠的古堡，所有的生命都睡去了，只剩下他，在孤独的寒风中漂泊。他最终还是回到了经常流连的桥洞下，因为席地而坐太冷了，卡勒姆静静地蹲了下来，开始为自己冲动的质问而后悔。

他回忆着和埃迪相遇后的时光，反复确认着那些快乐中的确没有确立关系的誓言，他用手拨弄着额前的卷发，用力咬紧牙齿。

或许那个米丽莎和埃迪只是朋友？其实不管他们是什么关系，都和卡勒姆无关，因为埃迪从没说过，他与卡勒姆是彼此的唯一。卡勒姆反思着自己的沉不住气，可他再次回想着刚才的画面，又意识到就算过了几次，他都会幼稚地质问埃迪，并赌气“离家出走”，只好垂下头沉重地叹气。

或许八岁的差距让他们无法拥有同样的气度，又或是他们之间只有卡勒姆动了心，卡勒姆心烦意乱地咬着嘴唇，脸颊和裸露在外的双手都被冻得通红。

不知过了多久，一双沾着雪的皮鞋在他面前停住，卡勒姆无措地抬起头，察觉到对方的脸似乎有些眼熟。

他花费了一分钟，终于回忆起这个男人曾经是他的常客，然后他低下头，自嘲地笑了。流落街头的他依旧被当成站街男，可这也没什么好生气的，毕竟事实本就如此。

男人提出了要卡勒姆为他做口活的要求，卡勒姆同时提出先付钱的要求，在男人把纸币扔到他脸上之后，卡勒姆冷漠地将纸币揣进大衣口袋，解开了男人的腰带。

舌头的舔舐，以手辅助的抚弄，含入口中的吞吐，一切都熟练又富有技巧，即使没有注入任何感情，也足够让对方冲上云霄。

在男人系上拉链的同时，卡勒姆将含在嘴里的精液吐了出来，他跪在雪上，那些不太浑浊的液体弄脏了洁白的雪，以及卡勒姆的黑色大衣。

冰冷的雪渗透了他的膝盖，让他起身困难，他垂着头，眼前突然多了一双熟悉的手，卡勒姆睁大眼睛，愣了半晌才敢抬起头。埃迪担忧的眼神洒在他脸上，可他只觉得无地自容。

“我们回家吧。”埃迪在卡勒姆面前蹲了下来，脸上的微笑依旧柔和又温暖，仿佛他是冰天雪地里唯一的光源，是无关冬季的温润春风，但卡勒姆根本不敢看他。

他心中藏了太多的疑问，可他害怕那些只是自己的臆想。

就在卡勒姆垂头丧气地低着脑袋时，埃迪的手指伸了过来，轻轻拂过残留在卡勒姆唇角上的精液，但那些液体已经凝固了，所以埃迪放弃地缩回了手。

“卡勒姆，”埃迪的声音听起来十分难过，“你已经不想和我一起回去了吗？”

“不是，只是……”卡勒姆抬头瞄向埃迪，他最终还是什么都没说，默默地起身，老老实实站在埃迪身边，像只迷了路刚刚被主人寻回的大型犬。

他们沉默地并肩前行，直到回到温暖的房子里，卡勒姆也没有说话，埃迪煮了热腾腾的奶茶，递给卡勒姆一杯。

“抱歉，我很抱歉，”卡勒姆攥紧了马克杯的杯柄，“我不该那么跟你说话的。”

“其实米丽莎是我的模特。”埃迪解释道，刚刚向他道了歉的卡勒姆却立刻反射性地抬高了声音，他不想这样，可他控制不住。

“她是你的模特？你的模特不是我吗？”卡勒姆皱着眉头，但他立刻意识到他不该再这样质问埃迪了，至少在弄清埃迪对他的想法之前，他不该气势汹汹地诘问埃迪。

卡勒姆咬着嘴唇内侧，垂着头，在沙发上坐了下来，他明明长得很高大，可缩在沙发上的样子却像只可怜的狗崽。

“你的画像……不能卖。”埃迪叹了口气。

卡勒姆诧异地抬起头。

“那些画……没人买吗？”

“当然不是，”埃迪无奈地牵动着唇角，“是我不想卖。”

“为什么？”

埃迪在沉默了几秒后吞了次口水。

“画的时候没有意识到……直到完成那些画作之后，我才发现，不知不觉我在那些画里注入了很多……”他为难地皱着眉，表情十分严峻，话说得暧昧不清，“总之我不想卖。”

卡勒姆注视着埃迪抿成一条的嘴唇，起身将马克杯放在窗边的圆桌上，然后他回到埃迪身边，在他面前半跪下来。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“那你爱我吗？”

“……”

卡勒姆的眼神十分认真，仿佛他此刻做的就是他今生最重要的决定了，他仰着头，注视着他的光。

“埃迪，我觉得我爱上你了。”

“……”

埃迪的眼珠慌乱地动了动，他看向卡勒姆的时候，微微张大的双眸露出欣喜但慌张的神色。

卡勒姆站起来，大步冲到靠墙摆放着的那些画作面前，抱起其中两张，分别放置在画架上。埃迪的反应让他产生了一个想法，他觉得这个猜测很大胆，可他想要放手一搏。

他走到埃迪身边，指了指左边的画——画上的男孩赤裸着身体，蜷缩成一团，侧脸上长着几根漆黑的羽毛，眼珠也是漆黑的，但那对眼珠看上去是那么的清透，像黑暗中唯一纯洁的希望，凝视着每一个同时注视着这幅画的人。

“你说这一副叫‘漆黑的天使’。”

卡勒姆又指向右边那张画。

“而那一张叫‘纯白的恶魔’。”

——少年赤裸的后背和诱惑的后颈透着纯净的青春气息，却能引诱出人的无限遐想，他的纯白是诱惑人们为之堕落的原罪，所以埃迪为它取名“纯白的恶魔”。

卡勒姆转过头，目光炯炯。

“埃迪，你在画中倾注的是你自己也未曾意识到的欲望，承认吧，你想要我。”他贴近僵直立着的埃迪，用气势汹汹掩饰着自己的紧张，“你不愿意卖掉那些画，是因为一旦它们被展示出去，所有人都会知道埃迪·雷德梅恩对一个年轻男孩抱有肮脏的欲望，你是个知名画家，所以你的欲望会变成许多人的饭后杂谈，或是下午茶聚会时的点心，而你不愿意让他们看到这样的你。埃迪，你在我面前一直保留着绅士的形象，你在他们面前也是一样……”

“不是的，不是的卡勒姆！”埃迪已经被卡勒姆逼到了窗边，他无助地抓住了窗帘，焦急地辩驳道，“我只是不愿意和别人分享你！我只是……”

埃迪的声音越来越轻，像飘落的羽毛，不知该落到何处。他被卡勒姆禁锢在臂弯中，宛若落入狼口的兔子，可怜极了。

“可是我想让所有人都知道，我是你的，我是埃迪·雷德梅恩的。”卡勒姆的眼神执拗又坚决，他抓住埃迪的手腕，将它们牵起，压在墙上，不容埃迪逃离，“埃迪，他们不可能分享我，也分享不到画上的我，因为你画的是‘我们’，不只是‘我’。”

他在埃迪的鼻尖上落下一个轻吻，口气变得柔和，同时增添了些讨好和撒娇的味道。

“埃迪，我会变得更好，也会做得更好，埃迪，让我看看你倾注到画中的那些情感吧，让我看看，你想怎样将我占为己有，好不好？”

话音落地，埃迪微张的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，可他最终还是战战兢兢地踮着脚尖，去触碰卡勒姆的嘴唇。

在轻轻碰触了几下之后，埃迪环住了卡勒姆的脖子，他们贴得太近了，近到卡勒姆能听到埃迪吞咽口水的声音。紧接着的吻变得缠绵又淫靡，卡勒姆的额头甚至为此冒了不少汗。

他曾一次次亲吻过的如纯白百合的埃迪，此刻正像艳红玫瑰般散发着魅惑的气息。埃迪的腿勾着卡勒姆的，将针织毛衣扔到一旁，赤裸的身体透着潮红，湿润的眼珠水光潋滟。

窗外雪色一片，窗内却春色满园，埃迪的主动迎合依然带着羞涩，可更多的是忠实于欲望的乞求。当卡勒姆的指尖探进紧致的小洞时，埃迪像小猫一样，在卡勒姆的颈窝上咬了一口，卡勒姆将他翻过身来，让他趴在窗子上，自己则是半跪着，双手扣在圆翘紧致的屁股上抓捏玩弄。

每当他的手指掠过褶皱时，埃迪的腰就会跟着颤抖一下，卡勒姆观察着埃迪的反应，埋头将可爱的褶皱舔湿——这次他有的是耐心，但埃迪却失去了耐心。

趴在窗子上的埃迪像只发情的雌兽，不由自主地扭着腰和臀部，发出渴求的呜咽，当卡勒姆终于如愿以偿填满了他的时候，贴在埃迪身上的窗帘已经蹭上了明显的水渍。

温暖的客厅里只剩下喘息和腹部与臀瓣撞击的水声，卡勒姆托着埃迪的屁股，让埃迪的腿搭在自己的肩膀上，专心开拓他的身体。

他们彼此都湿透了，猛烈的抽插和胸脯的起伏频率相同，像两株藤类植物，缱绻缠绕，唇齿相依。此刻无需表白的情话，无需呼喊彼此的名字，光是对上视线就让彼此化成两潭炽热的水，最终融合为一。

从客厅到浴室，再到卧室，卡勒姆和埃迪的身体从未分开，当窗外的夜色被白色覆盖时，他们倒在床上，几乎连盖上被子的力气都没有了。满足的疲惫感令卡勒姆十分欢喜，他摸到被子一角，用力扯了一把，帮埃迪盖上了肚子。

“我坐在桥洞旁边的时候，有时会期待着有人能将我从那个只剩下黑与白的世界里拉出来，后来，我的救世主真的出现了，他带我从黑与白的世界中走了出来，去了另外那个黑与白的世界，和以前不同的是，这个世界有他，所以这里就是最好的。”卡勒姆带着慵懒的笑意，侧头看向埃迪，“埃迪，你一定是白色，我则是黑色。”

“不，”埃迪没有看向卡勒姆，他望着天花板，眼角浮现出柔和的笑意，“白色的是你，黑色的是我。”

卡勒姆对埃迪的答案感到好奇，他眨了眨眼睛，问埃迪为什么，但埃迪没有回答。埃迪攥着卡勒姆的手腕，闭上眼睛睡着了，他的睡颜就像卡勒姆初次送给他的那些百合花，恬静又美好。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5** **

 

埃迪·雷德梅恩的画展上，最受欢迎的两幅画被挂在展厅最明显的位置展示。很显然，所有人都对“漆黑的天使”和“纯白的恶魔”两幅画中的模特产生了兴趣。

最终，是一位特意从丹麦赶来的女士替众人问出了他们最好奇的问题。

“雷德梅恩先生，请问画上的模特是谁？今天来了吗？”

埃迪勾起唇角，露出一个玩味的笑容，他翠榴石般的双眸变得深邃，更像一潭黑亮的湖水，那些躲藏在潭水深处的欲望露骨地浮了上来，而埃迪却毫不在意。

为了这次的画展，他特意穿上了蓝丝绒的合身西装，并用发胶修饰了他平时不太打理的红棕色头发，将依旧沉淀在身上的稚气隐藏于绅士又成熟的装扮中。埃迪抬起头，环视着画展上的所有画作，回忆起他在画布间落下的每一笔。

在埃迪的世界里，只有黑与白是清晰的，所以他不会让卡勒姆染上任何一种色彩，即便卡勒姆曾向往过色彩斑斓的世界。

而卡勒姆也不会知道，在他刚刚出现在桥洞附近的时候，埃迪就看到了他。

行色匆匆的行人，活泼顽皮的可卡犬，站在路灯上的鸽子，为具有浓厚英式风格的街道增添了各式各样的色彩。那个男孩在桥洞旁边席地而坐，时而抬头扫过经过他的行人，仿佛周围的全部色彩都和他无关。他穿着白色短袖T恤、黑色牛仔裤、黑色球鞋，露出的脚踝被黑色的袜子包裹着，那种简单的穿着打扮并不显眼，但在充满色彩的城市里，男孩的简单正好造就了他的与众不同，仿佛这座城市除了他以外，便没有黑与白创造出来的生命了。

那时的埃迪就想，这就是他一直在等待的男孩。

“He is my boy.”埃迪微笑着回答。

He's mine.

 

****END** **

****2019.3.15** **


End file.
